Onward
by PatronusQuest
Summary: Harry meets with Dumbledore after his death in the forest. He discovers that he must make a choice, not only for himself, but also for the fate of the Wizarding World. This is a one-shot. I highly doubt there is a chance for a sequel story.


Dumbledore's gaze rested on Harry, his eyes were the brilliant blue that Harry remembered, "Harry my boy," Dumbledore said, "You've arrived," his eyes were somber as he looked at Harry.

"Exactly where have I arrived at?" Harry asked. He looked past Dumbledore into nothingness. The only color came from Dumbledore himself. Harry realized he was lying on his back and struggle to get up; Dumbledore extended his hand, helping Harry up with an amount of strength surprising for his age. Harry looked around again; he saw that he was incorrect in thinking that they were in nothingness. Shapes loomed out of the white expanse, all varying shades of grey.

"We are in what I like to call the "in-between;" it is not one of my more clever names, but it serves its purpose well. You, Harry, have a choice to make. But before you make that choice we must talk, what do you remember," Dumbledore looked at Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, "I remember seeing Mum and Dad. I remember talking to Remus, Sirius, Mum, and Dad in the forest. And I remember Voldemort…" Harry looked at Dumbledore and suddenly realized the truth, "I'm dead?" he asked.

Dumbledore didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes was all Harry needed. Harry continued to look around the expanse.

"Are we in Kings Cross?" he asked suddenly, desperate to think about something other than his death.

Dumbledore shifter, then looked around, "Is that what you see?" he asked.

"Yes, although, it does seem quite a bit cleaner, and less… colorful. There aren't any trains her though," Harry stated, and he could have sworn he heard a whistle blow in the distance.

"What a stunning idea," Dumbledore mused, and then he chuckled.

"What sir?" Harry asked.

"It is rather fitting, if I do say so myself. A novel idea," Dumbledore chuckled again.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, seeming quite confused.

"Harry, this is the crossing place. Very few people managed to come here. Only those with extreme importance on Earth are offered this choice," Dumbledore said and what good mood that he had gained vanished with this knowledge.

"What choice?" Harry asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"The choice between moving on, and going back," Dumbledore said as he turned away from Harry. Dumbledore began walking towards and indistinct object. Harry followed, and as they neared the object Harry saw that it was a bench Harry sat down next to Dumbledore.

"Must I make the choice?" Harry asked, wishing for the burden to lift.

"You and you alone can make this choice Harry. It is your life, or death, that hangs in the balance now," Dumbledore said, looking into the distance.

Harry looked at his feet, "But it's not just my life that hangs in the balance, it's everyone else in the wizarding world also..."

"No Harry," Dumbledore interrupted him, "Your task could be considered complete, you completed the most important part of the war. You destroyed the horcruxes."

"Not all of them, there's still the snake. And Voldemort himself," Harry replied.

"Even now your friends strive to finish your goal Harry, if you so choose you can be done with this war," Dumbledore looked at Harry, a half smile on his face, "I chose to move on when Death gave me the choice. I chose what I had always considered a weak man's path. Now I understand the choice better, both paths bear good and ill consequences. It takes a strong man to choose either, I did what I felt would benefit you best."

Harry started at this admission, he had never thought of Dumbledore as a quitter. But as he contemplated his choices he realized that to choose either would take a good deal of strength. He thought about what he had left behind: his friends, the war, his future. He knew that they would do well without him, but did he have the strength to let them take the burden of the war? Did they have the strength to bear the burden? There wasn't a shred of doubt in his mind, they could bear the burden. He really didn't want them to have to though.

Harry contemplated going back though. He had barely had the strength to carry on far enough to reach the battle. If he went back he would have to retake the burden of the war. To have the entirety of the free Wizarding World depend on him was a humongous burden for him; he had grown weary of the "Savior." No he didn't have the strength to go back.

Harry looked at Dumbledore one last time, "Will I see my family? What is beyond this?"

"Harry my boy, that is for you to see. Whichever you choose, you must be completely certain you are choosing the one that _you_ want. Not the path others would expect you to," Dumbledore looked at Harry over his spectacles as he had so many times before.

Before Harry could tell Dumbledore which he chose a train whistle began to blow. Harry heard the slow chugging of the train and turned to look behind him. A train, almost identical to the Hogwarts express had appeared.

"It is time for you to board your train onward," Dumbledore got up and turned to look at the train.

"Don't you want to know what I chose?" Harry asked.

"I find surprises wonderful Harry. Surprise me! I feel that we will see each other again sometime," Dumbledore began to fade, leaving Harry on his own with the train.

Harry walked over to the train and admired it. It was exactly how he remembered the Hogwarts Express. Harry got on the train. He turned to look over the expanse once more, and saw Kings Cross as he had that first September, bustling with innocent muggles. And he felt if he had looked close enough, he could have seen himself and the Weasleys disappearing into the barrier. The train began to pull away and the vision faded, leaving Harry once again, alone on the train. Harry headed onward, fully content with the choice he had made.


End file.
